


Proof Peter Parker has a Dad

by simplyflyaway



Category: Marvel
Genre: Irondad, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Spider-son, also maybe, also this never was going to be a may/pepper thing but thats what it turned into, enjoy peter being loved by everyone, hi this is very mushy, i'll write doctor strange into this series i just have to figure out how, they would work well together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyflyaway/pseuds/simplyflyaway
Summary: it's the first christmas peter, tony, and may spend together





	Proof Peter Parker has a Dad

“Are they almost here? Is all the food ready? Is-” Peter Parker was bouncing up and down the walls (literally) while he was waiting for Tony and Pepper arrive for Christmas. May could sense how anxious Peter was. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a reassuring hug. 

“Peter Benjamin Parker. It’s okay. You and me both know we prepared for this so everything would have been done yesterday. Tony and Pepper love you as much as I do. They’ll love everything you got them.” 

When the doorbell rang, both Parkers jumped. They looked at each other and lightly laughed. Peter ran across the room to open the door. Tony and Pepper had snowflakes intertwined through their hair and both had brightly lit rose red faces.  _ Must be pretty cold outside right now for them to be this cold. Maybe I should go turn up the heater... _

“H-hey guys! Come right in! You guys can put your coats wherever you want to!” Peter walked back over to where May was. Peter noticed a loose thread on his sweater and started playing with it. Tony and Pepper sat down next to them with a few bags. 

“So! Who wants to go first?” Everyone shared a light laugh and started opening their gifts. May’s gifts to Peter mostly were clothes and a lego set he mentioned wanting a few weeks ago. As soon as Peter opened the lego set, he took out his phone and sent a picture to Ned. Peter made sure to thank Aunt May for everything she got him. May’s gifts were smaller things like jewelry, but she couldn’t ignore the classic bottle of wine Pepper gave her. It had a note attached to it that said,  _ Save this for a special occasion. Maybe, I’ll be around to drink it with you.  _

“Pepper, how did you know-” 

“May  _ Parker _ , there’s no way I would’ve been able to ignore how much wine you mention around me. Besides, I wanted to get you a unique gift. That brand is limited to only a few places.” Pepper felt her smile grow a little wider when she saw May’s face. 

Tony and Pepper’s gifts to Peter were a little different. Pepper got Peter a small engraved bracelet that had the outline of Queens, as if he was looking directly off his favourite vantage point in New York.   
“Ms. Potts, how did you-” 

“Peter, I think I know you well enough by now to figure out your favorite place in the city. Besides, Tony gave me the data from your suit of where you spend the most time and I just got it engraved from there.” Pepper said while flashing Peter one of her warm smiles. He’s only ever seen Pepper use that smile for a few people and it feels nice to be one of them. 

Tony got Peter a replica lightsaber and a few books Peter had mentioned not having enough money for a while ago. Peter’s eyes widened farther than the size of the sun once he saw the lightsaber. 

“Mr. Stark! I-I don’t know what to say. This is incredible-” 

“I think the only thing you have to say is thank you.” Tony said while memorizing the happiness on Peter’s face.  _ It’s worth getting him stuff just to see the look on his face, let alone how excited he is when actually using it.  _

“Oh, okay! T-thanks Mr. Stark.” 

“You’re welcome kid.” 

The only two gifts left were for Tony and Pepper. Pepper decided to go first since she knew what Tony’s gift was and wanted to make him go last. 

Pepper unwrapped the box and bursting out into laughter when she saw the sweater she got. It was labelled  _ The True Hero of Stark Towers.  _

“O-okay! Who’s idea was this?” Pepper’s laughter started to die down into small giggles. 

“It was mine. I really think you’re the true hero of Stark Towers.” May said while trying to cover up the warmth forming on her cheeks. 

“May, it’s- it’s amazing! I think I’m going to have to agree with you on that. Not all heroes have to wear armor.” All four of them chuckled a bit at Pepper’s words. 

Tony grabbed his gift and heard Peter mumble under his breath about really wanting Tony to enjoy his gift.  _ I will, kid. I always will.  _

When Tony opened his gift, he immediately started tearing up. It was a board with pictures of Tony and Peter and featured other people occasionally stepping into the pictures. Tony smiled at the memories these pictures were bringing back, but he couldn’t stop staring at what the label on the picture board was. It was labelled,  _ Proof Peter Parker has a Dad.  _

“Kid, y-you really see me as your dad?” Tony’s voice was cracking every word. 

“Of course I do. After all we’ve been through, I don’t think I’m able to see you as anything else other than my dad.”

“Y-you don’t know how much this means to me, Peter. I-I don’t know where I would be without you. Thank you,  _ son _ .” Peter fell into Tony’s chest and gave him a tight hug. Tony could feel his tears fall onto his suit coat and watched Peter laugh while looking up at him.  _ I-I guess I really am a dad, huh? I hope he knows how damn proud of him I am. If not, well, I’ll be around in the future to help remind him.  _

“Thank you, Peter. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this fic! i'm going to write more marvel in the future, whether it be in this series or just in general. i'll probably try to draw some of the christmas gifts that i gave to the characters here.


End file.
